Legend of Korra by myself
by Sorcerer333
Summary: Conceptualizaton of airbender spnoff series.
1. Chapter 1

The sun stood high above the vastness of the plain that held Republic city, within.

Silent blue eyes traced the city, moccasin clad feet stepped down towards it.

Stepping through the streets int he shadows of industrious steam clouds, some eyes peering from far away eyed the newcomer's identity.

"I'd best hurry along before I get whacked.." the girl with the moccasins, Koraa, thought to herself walking on.

An otherwise uninteresting round metal building stood on a quiet street where Korra arrived.

Knocking on the door, her destiny was ready to begin. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah. We may begin" uttered the voice inside. Korra walked into the dull, gray entrance and slouched in a dull room off to the side.

In front of her was Tenzin, an old man with thinning hair, a white mustache, and a small goatee, wearing the orange robe of monks.

He weakly dictated to Korra's face: "The crime rate nad stability of peace as increased rapidly in the Republic City. Even after the construction of the city to combine Earth, Water, Fire, and Air, anti-bending rebels have been attacking security officials throughout the city, and the aging firelord is considered a potential target. Odder still, is that bands of Golemahot have been reported at such outposts. Nobody has seen these women of stone for a millenia.

You cannot sit still for so long, Avatar Korra. Sometimes, you are to rain securely here, and other times, you will watch over the city and train in authentic combat situations.

Now, follow me to your training room.

In the far end of the home was a wide, arena-like space full of dummies and exercise equipment, faintly illuminated by several torches. The room had an air of sneakiness about it, almost unsettling.

"Attention!" Tenzin called. "You are to silence your breath, and bring forth a gust of wind to extinguish one of these flames. remember, use the breathing techniques!".

Korra sighed vaguely, trying to focus her chi into the air. Patiently, gradually, the torchlight went out and dust and smoke filled up the air.

"Very good!" Tenzin yelled. "But real targets will never be so weak.". and, what good is airbending when you can't move it in multiple directions? I will leave you alone, and you will extinguish three of the torchlights. Farewell...".  
He slipped off, leaving Korra by herself in the bleak chamber.

Whooooosh...Whoooooooosh...WHoooooooooosh...!

"Three blasts of fresh wind put out three fothe fires in the arena.".

"From otuside of the door a voice could be heard calling: "You will need to rest and eat, tomorrow will be a different day!".

Korra stumbled off to the kitchen for a bite, the stood up, lopping off slowly to her sleeping quarters.

"Tomorrow will be a different day." Korra ntoed to herself. "I'd better savor resting..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Panting, rushing through the streets as chaos ensued, Avatar Korra hurried head-on to meet the clashing burglars. Noise rang out through the dense road as the thieves, hurtled ninja stars at korra from every direction, then crashed their steel-booted feet across her. Striving to remain consciouss, Korra hazily stood and caught the leg of an attacker, swinging him about to strick his comrades. But the man pulled himself against her and slashed with a wicked sharp, curved blade at Korra's face. She swiftly dodged and and headbutted the man in the neck and lower jaw, sending him flailing in her firm grasp. One burglar ducked under the man and spun him, sending the man and koora off balance. he grabbed her upright hands, and pressed her downwards, while the others struck incessant blows acroos her neck, jaw, and face.

Korra summoned her Earthbending abilities, sending the men acroos the entire road, but they caught the sides of the buildings and Korra lunged forward in pursuit. Korra, wild with fury, summed a tornado and caught the thieves, hurtling them against the hard stone. she apporached the burglar,s who were know struggling to breathe, and dragged them along the vast distance to the jail site. Slouching wearily into the building, she said "here are the burglars, be cautious of them." before turning around to head to Tenzin's place and relax. Reaching the strangely even more silent room, she collapsed onto the bed, closing her eyes and begging for the silence to drag onward. 


End file.
